norse_world_of_rick_riordanfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Signature Guide
This guide is for you to learn how to make your own signature. It has been made by me (DanyYB). If you think it is hard, you can leave a message on my talk page or request one on the comment section. What's a signature? A signature is a wiki text you can use to sign messages, vote, etc. You can customize them like you want. It is yours. You can use the colors you want and the fonts you want. Default Signature The Default signature will appear If you don't have a custom signature. It's a link to your User page and talk page Example: Example (talk) Let's start creating our signature! 1. Choose how it will be As I said above, you can choose the colors and the fonts you want. Below, I'll leave a list of them. I recommend you to make a draft on paper or on Microsoft Word. This is my signature: DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom We will use it as an example and for explanation. It has two parts: 1. The part that connects to my User page: DanyYB 2. The part that connects to my talk page: ~Daughter of Wisdom Fonts: *American Typewriter *Andalus *AR Berkley *AR Blanca *AR Cena *AR Decode *AR Julian *AR Essence *Arial *Arial Black *Aharoni *Ayuthaya *Batang *Blackadder ITC *Bradley Hand ITC *Bookman Old Style *Chalkduster *Calibri *Calibri Light *Cambria *Cambria Math Regular *Candara *Century Gothic *Consolas *Constantia *Comic Sans MS *Copperplate Gothic Bold *Corbel *CP Mono *Courier New *Curlz MT *Cursive *Ebrima *Edwardian Script ITC *Fantasy *Franklin Gothic Medium *Fontin *Gabriola *Garamond *Garton *Georgia *Gloucester MT Extra Condensed *Haettenschweiler *Idolwild *IM Fell *Impact *Josefin *Kristen ITC *Lucida Console *Lucida Handwriting *Lucida Sans *Megalopolis *Modern Regular *Monotype Corsiva *Monospace *MS Sans Serif *MS Serif *MV Boli *Noteworthy *Orbitron *Palatino Linotype *Papyrus *Pixiefont *Prociono *Roman Regular *Sans-Serif *Script Regular *Segoe Print *Segoe Script *Serif *Tahoma *Tangerine *Times New Roman *Titillium *Trebuchet MS *Tw Cen MT *Veggieburger *Verdana *Viner Hand ITC *Yanone Colors White, Silver, Thistle, Violet, Orchid, Fuchsia, Magenta, Crimson, Red, Tomato, Salmon, Orange, Goldenrod, Wheat, Khaki, Yellow, Olive, Green, Lime, Aquamarine, Cyan, Aqua, Turquoise, Teal, Blue, Navy, Purple, Chocolate, Brown, Maroon, Saffron, and Black. 2. First part of the signature: User Profile This part will connect to your User name. You need to choose a Text (preferible your User name or your nickname), a font and a color. I chose DanyYB as the text, Papyrus as the font and Fuchsia as the color. This is the code: 1. After User:, you need to put your User name. Mine is DanyYB. [[User:DanyYB|[[User:DanyYB|DanyYB color:Fuchsia;">DanyYB 4.After the color (color:--;), you need to add "> and then write your first text. I wrote DanyYB because that's my username but you can write yours or write another thing. 5. After your text (">DanyYB), you need to close with The final code will look like this: DanyYB It will look like this: DanyYB The first part is finished. 3. Second part of the signature: Talk Page This part will connect to your talk page. You need to choose a text (any phrase), a font and a color. I chose ~Daughter of Wisdom as the text, Lucida Handwriting as the font and Purple as the color. This is the code: 1. After User talk:, you need to write your User Name. Mine is DanyYB. [[User:DanyYB|[[User Talk:DanyYB|~Daughter of Wisdom 4.After the color (color:--;), you need to add "> and then write your second text. I wrote ~Daughter of Wisdom. You need to write the text or phrase you chose. 5. After your text (">~Daughter of Wisdom), you need to close with The final code will look like this: ~Daughter of Wisdom It will look like this: ~Daughter of Wisdom The second part is finished. 4. Third part: Get Everything Joined We have two codes, the first one (User Profile): DanyYB And the second one (talk page): ~Daughter of Wisdom We're going to write the second code next to the first one. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom It will look like this: DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom The signature is finished. 5. Deleting the "Default Signature" and Adding ours 1. Go to the upper right corner of the wiki. There's a part that says your user name. Next to it, there's an arrow. Click on it. 2. Got to My Preferences or click here. 3. There, go to the section Signature. Look for "Custom Signature". There, copy the signature code you created. Then, click on "I want to use this wikitext as my signature". 4. Click on Save. 6. How to Sign To sign, you just need to write ~ four times. Like this: ~~~~. You'll signature will appear after publishing. Thanks Thanks for reading this guide. I hope I was able to help you. If you have any problems our trouble, feel free to ask me or leave a comment here. Good luck! DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 01:42, April 7, 2014 (UTC) (If you ask, I changed my signature).